It is a routine chore for the modern day homeowner to wash the family pet, family car, driveway, fill outdoor wading pools, and the like, from an outdoor water faucet supply. This chore becomes an inconvenience when the weather is cool and the only source of water is from an outdoor cold water faucet. Also, cold water in a child's wading pool is not always pleasant to the child, or desired by the parent, even on warm days. A temporary source of warm or hot water for these chores would be a welcome relief and convenience and could make the task more enjoyable to the homeowner, his pets, and his children. There is thus, a need in the art for a portable hot water heater that may be connected to an outside faucet to provide a temporary source of warm or hot water.